


Storms

by ouatisbae



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae





	Storms

I hear the sound of rapid footsteps headed towards me. I turn my chair in time to catch a now crying Harley in my arms. I rub her back lightly and let her cry. The thunder rolls again and she flinches.  
"You're alright, you're fine." I say still rubbing her back and holding her close.  
"Pammy." She says holding onto me and squeezing every time there was a loud crack of thunder hit or lightning struck.  
I pick her up and carry her into our bedroom. I sit on the bed with her still on my lap. Her fear of thunderstorms stems from one of the many and endless fights with the Joker. He left her outside during a storm and she has never been able to get through them since.  
I kiss the top of her head and let her cry as much as she needs to to feel better. She has her legs wrapped around my torso and her head in the nape of my neck, her arms clinging onto me like I were about to drop her off the top of the building. Which I wouldn't put past Him.   
Her crying begins to fade and her breathing begins to steady out. She makes a small noise of relief as she falls asleep. And I hold her because I know she needs me too.


End file.
